Satellite Heart
by The Yellow Rubber Ducky
Summary: Based on Anya Marina's Satellite Heart. Wherever he went, she would, too. But that wasn't possible anymore.


**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been attacked by homework -- literally. For this story, just pretend the Gods didn't come as quick as they did in the book. Satellite Heart by Anya Marina was the inspiration, and also a video on YouTube on this song, about the Twilight Book 2, New Moon.**

**Enter in my new contest...**

**~Eclipse of Athena.**

* * *

_I'm a satellite heart, lost in the dark. I'm spun out so far, you stop by a star, but I'll be true to you..._

**~ Satellite Heart. By Anya Marina.**

* * *

She was still alive. He wasn't. Killed -- by her own best friend. And a knife.

When they told her -- the mask of calm, peace, anger, and fierceness broke out into an expression of a broken heart. Tears that had been long contained were now flowing freely from her pale, dirt streaked face. She was shaking uncontrollably, her lip trembling. Beside her, her two friends stood motionless, still shocked. Annabeth was whimpering, and Percy bit his lip. She knew that he didn't really like Luke that much, but was happy that he was good enough to be somber.

Luke was lying on the white marble floor, still, sleeping in an endless sleep. Maybe he would go to Elysium. He was good in the end, after all.

She knelt by his side, looking at his once handsome features. His blond hair was in a dirty mess on top of his head, his scar on the side of his face looking more deathly than before. His face had lost its color, and was now pale. She held his hand. She didn't care if Lady Artemis saw her. Or any of the Hunters. Her ex-lover was gone, and so was her heart.

She touched his fingers, every line, every scratch, every callous on his hand. She wanted to remember every little detail about him, even though she knew it would make her hurt more. Annabeth got on her knees and knelt next to her, dark circles under her eyes. She'd been crying.

Percy came to stand behind them, silently. He wasn't crying, but she could tell he was still shocked, even though he'd been there, to see him die.

She scanned Luke's body, and saw his neck. The knife was laying next to it, the regular blood red of a human demigod, and the golden blood of a Titan stained the blade. She let out a cry, her hand covering her mouth.

"What?" asked Percy, nervous. She pointed at the knife, horrified. She usually wouldn't act like this -- but under the circumstances...

Percy reached over and grabbed the knife, staring at it with distaste. He turned to Annabeth. "I presume you don't want this?" he asked, holding it by the hilt. The blood drained from her face, making her skin pale. She hesitated, and shook her head wildly. "Please take it away," she said weakly.

He nodded, and went to the hearth. He threw the knife in there, watching the flames consume it. She and Annabeth turned back to the body of their friend, the one who promised family. The one who promised to be there, no matter what. All those promises -- sunk down the drain from the moment they slipped from his lips.

And the two who accompanied him, Thalia and Annabeth, felt betrayed. He had promised so much, getting them so hopeful for a chance for family. Now they were heartbroken, and angry.

Especially Thalia.

He said he would have a future with her. It didn't matter how long ago that was -- he promised, and that type of promise was something not easily taken back.

They were meant for each other, until they went their separate ways. He had gone to the Titans, she had joined the Hunters. How ironic.

The Fates were cruel -- there was no doubt about that. They drew them apart, making them seperate. Nobody ever really got what they wanted. If they did, it wouldn't be this way. Luke would be alive, they would be together, and everything would just be simply dandy. Too bad it didn't work out that way.

Annabeth gripped Thalia's arm tightly, and looked at Percy. Thalia suddenly felt envious. Why did Annabeth and Percy get the happy ending? Why couldn't she, for once, have something that even _resembled _a happy ending? But the truth unfolds, and she knows she would never get a happy ending. She couldn't end. She was immortal. Luke was not. And that was the problem.

A hole had been formed in her heart, getting bigger and bigger every minute. Luke was a piece of her, evil or not, no matter how much she said she hated him. The two were a package deal-- either have both, or have none. But it wasn't that easy. She couldn't die. Artemis would never allow a suicide attempt. But what did it matter anymore? He was gone, therefore she was as well.

She couldn't live without him, to put it simply. Wherever he went, she would go-- like a satellite. But this time, there was nowhere for her to go. She lost track of him.

She would be a zombie-- maybe a ghost. She would be alive, oh yes, but empty. An empty shell, for the rest of eternity. As she falls asleep, the Hunters would know she had feelings for him -- and Artemis would probably remove her from the Hunters. She would scream his name in her sleep, but nothing, _nothing_, could bring him back.

And there goes Thalia Grace, and her satellite heart.

* * *

**Okay, probably not the best fanfic ever, but I just got random inspiration for this, so therefore, I turned it into a story. Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**Enter in my contest while you're at it, too?**

**~Eclipse of Athena**


End file.
